Back Story Time!
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Ever wanted to know the past of your favorite characters from Transformers Prime? Well know you have the chance to know! There will be OC's and maybe fluff. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Send me the name of a character I haven't already done and give me some sort of idea of what happens to them. NO M RATINGS! No longer writing it but not taking it down!
1. Arcee

**So this was a random idea that I came up with! I'm gonna be writing backstories for the characters in Transformers Prime and you get to pick who! It can be a human, autobot, or decepticon! :)**

**First up is Arcee! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Arcee leaned back against the wall and sighed. Memories flooded through her processor and she couldn't help but smile at them. They were the ones she never shared with anyone, not even Jack. She was sitting in her room thinking about the past events. The war was calm for now, something she was thankful for. She pulled a picture out of her subspace and stared at it for a moment, tears filling her optics. It was of her and her twin brother when they were younger. She sighed and shuttered her optics.

"Where are you, Nightshade?" she whispered. She allowed darkness to consume her as she fell into a deep recharge.

**Arcee's dream**

Arcee grinned as she walked down the small Cybertronian village she grew up in on Cybertron. Rumors of the war between autobots and decepticons had reached the town but they thought nothing of it. Well, not everyone there. The orphan twins were always talking about it. Arcee dreamed of being the best soldier serving under Megatron. By what little they'd heard of the war, they assumed the decepticons were the right way to go.

Arcee sat behind a small building and drank a cube of energon, waiting for Nightshade to arrive. The black mech finally came up and sat next to her. They made idle chat before there was an explosion nearby. Arcee screamed as fire began to surround them. Nightshade grabbed her servo and they began to run. They had to continuously dodge fire and finally ducked into their secret hideout. Arcee was crying by now, especially when she saw that it was only the decepticons attacking. She had been all wrong about which side they should trust. Nightshade seemed to come to the same realization because he had a look of guilt planted across his faceplate.

"Nightshade," Arcee whispered. "What are we going to do?" Nightshade remained silent as he watched the scene. She knew he was contemplating their options so she didn't press further for an answer. Arcee gasped in horror as her old friend Flareup was shot in the spark by a decepticon. Nightshade looked mortified.

"We need to find the autobots, and fast." Nightshade growled. He'd become close to Flareup and he too saw her fate. Arcee nodded and narrowed her optics, her battle computer kicking on.

"Follow me." She crawled out and found a new hiding spot nearby with Nightshade on her tail. She heard a Cybertronian engine approaching and ducked down. When she peaked out from her position she was grabbed and thrown into the street. Arcee stared up in terror at Soundwave, the TIC of the decepticons. "Scrap!" Her voice was barely above a squeak as the mech approached with a snarl **(A/N yes this is before Soundwave has a visor, you'll find out why soon!)**. Arcee didn't have any weapons so she had to rely on what little hand-to-hand combat she knew. Everything was a blur as she fought the black and purple con. In the end she was beaten badly and Soundwave was stepping on her chassis hard. Arcee managed to claw him just right in the faceplate so that he could never see or talk again without a full visor. Soundwave was about to finish her off when a blur of red passed her optics and knocked off the mech. Nightshade ran up and helped his sister stand. She'd sent him a private comm. to not engage her battle. The red mech who'd saved her turned at looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Soundwave transformed and flew away. "Coward…"

"I'm fine, thanks." Arcee muttered. But when Nightshade let go of her she collapsed again. She heard engines and feared that more decepticons had arrived. She looked up to see the autobots transforming. A red and white one immediately walked up to her.

"No you're not, your condition says otherwise." The mech growled. Arcee winced and tried to slink away from him as Nightshade helped her stand.

"Relax, Ratchet's a grump but he's the best medic on Cybertron." the bot from before said as he walked up. Ratchet glared at him but turned to the frightened twins. "Uh bossbot, I think they're scared of us."

"Who are you? And why was our village attacked?" Arcee demanded, though her voice was weak. The red and blue autobot walked up behind Ratchet and the one who saved her.

"Allow Ratchet to attend to your wounds, and I will explain everything." His voice was deep and Arcee knew she heard it from somewhere, but couldn't remember. Nightshade sat her down with a sigh.

"Might as well considering our medic is most likely gone." Nightshade said. He turned to autobots with a stern look. "My name's Nightshade, and this is my twin sister-"

"Arcee." The familiar bot finished with a small smile. Arcee's optics widened. She couldn't believe it! Nightshade had a similar expression as they gaped up at him.

"Orion? Orion Pax?" Nightshade asked. Orion nodded. Nightshade grew angry and even pushed him. "We thought you were dead! And what's going on here? You promised you'd return but you never did!"

"Nightshade stop!" Arcee growled. The autobot standing next to Ratchet looked completely lost.

"What's going on? Optimus, what are they talking about?" he asked. Arcee's spark sunk. Her old friend Orion was really Optimus Prime? He's the leader of the autobots?

"I do not go by that name anymore, Nightshade. After I received the Matrix I became Optimus Prime." Optimus sighed. Arcee hissed in pain when Ratchet nicked a sensitive wire. "This is Tailgate, my second-in-command."

Arcee's dream skipped and she was training with Tailgate in Iacon, after the mess had been cleared up. Arcee was eager to learn how to fight while Nightshade settled on becoming a medic. Ratchet tried to get the femme to learn, considering she had the perfect servos for it, but Arcee said that she wanted to be a soldier. After failing a scenario for the fifteenth time Arcee finally sat down and leaned against the wall in despair. She pulled her legs up to her chassis and sighed. She'd never become an autobot warrior, not even a scout.

"Come on, Arcee. You're doing fine." Tailgate said as he walked up. Arcee shook her helm and put it in her servos. Tailgate kneeled down next to his student and examined her. "Look, nobody gets it the first few tries, not even Optimus. What's gotten you so down?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?" Arcee whispered. Tailgate smiled and nodded. "I only knew about the war through stories that travelers would tell us. By what we heard, Nightshade and I believed that the decepticons were the 'good side' and I had dreamed about being the highest ranking warrior. But when they attacked my village it tore everything apart. I can't even make scout class, how am I supposed to be a warrior? I barely survived Soundwave's attack, but that's only because you came. I…I just don't want to be thought of as a weak femme." To Arcee's surprise he hugged her close.

"You know, a wise bot once said 'keep on dreaming, even if it breaks your spark'. You can't give up on your dream, 'Cee. I'm a hundred percent sure that you have what it takes to become a high class warrior. It's not going to be easy but I will train you so long as you chase that dream." Tailgate murmured in her audio receptor.

**End dream**

"Arcee wake up!" Jack's voice yelled. Arcee jerked awake and saw her charge standing in the doorway to her room. "Optimus needs you right now! He said that another autobot's about to land and that you know him!" Arcee jumped up and ran into the main hanger with Jack hot on her heels. When she walked up to everyone they were staring at the monitor. Optimus turned to her with a small smile.

"Nightshade is landing." Was all he said. Arcee's optics brightened and she held back a squeal of glee. She grinned and looked up at the monitor.

"When is he landing?" she asked quickly. The humans, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead gave her a confused look.

"Who's Nightshade?" Miko asked. Arcee turned to the humans, optics glowing brighter than ever.

"Nightshade's my twin brother! I can't believe he's landing!" Arcee exclaimed. Jack was surprised by how excited she was and that she had a twin brother. Her spark was thumping in her chassis so hard that she thought it might go out.

"He should be landing in about an hour." Ratchet said with a faint smile. Optimus turned to Arcee with a stern look.

"That gives you time to explain your real story to the children." Optimus stated. Arcee's optics widened and she shrunk back in slight fear. Her past wasn't one she wished to tell her partner. "They deserve to know, Arcee."

"But Optimus, they wouldn't understand." Arcee said. The humans would've been offended if they hadn't heard the real fear in her voice. "I-I can't! It's bad enough that I relive the memories in my dreams, I can't tell it to someone who won't be able to understand. Please, Orion." Everyone except Ratchet and Optimus looked shocked at what she called him.

"Arcee, what's going on? You can trust me." Jack said. Arcee looked close to breaking down from everything. Optimus put a servo on her shoulder and that's when she snapped. She slapped his arm away and ran into her room. "Optimus, what's wrong with Arcee?" Jack's voice was demanding, showing his worry for his partner. Optimus sighed and looked off in the direction Arcee ran off in.

"Arcee's had a rough past, even before the war affected her." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded in agreement sadly. Jack bolted down the stairs and headed for the hall when a foot was placed in front of him. "Jack, if Arcee is unable to tell you then leave it be for now."

"I'm sorry Optimus, but Arcee's my friend and I can't stand seeing her like this." Jack said. He went around him and ran until he found Arcee's room. He looked up at the massive door and sighed, there was no way he could open it on his own. "Arcee, please let me in!"

"Go away!" Arcee yelled back. Jack frowned and crossed his arms.

"Arcee come on, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't think any different of you." Jack called gently. There was a moment of silence and Jack bit his lip in worry. "It hurts to see you like this 'Cee." The door opened and Arcee knelt down to face him.

"Jack, my past is not a fun one. Not even Optimus understands what happened to Nightshade and I back on Cybertron." Arcee stated. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"You're right, I won't understand perfectly. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help you Arcee. The others are worried too, including Optimus and Ratchet." Jack said. Arcee smiled and hugged him close to her chassis.

"Thanks, Jack." she whispered. Jack grinned and shrugged as she carried him to the main hanger. She hesitated when she saw the looks she received but put Jack on the deck and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry for doing that, guys. It's just hard to tell my story."

"Would it help if we waited until Nightshade lands?" Ratchet asked. Arcee let out a shaky breath and shook her helm.

"No, you can hear his side later if you want." Arcee said. She looked at the humans, but quickly looked back at the ground. "Before and during the early stages of the war Nightshade and I were orphans in a small Cybertronian village. We only knew about the war through stories from travelers who's seen battles. Due to the information the decepticons were made out to be the 'good guys'. "

"You were a decepticon?" Bulkhead demanded. Arcee winced and shrank back. Optimus gave him a stern look that silenced him.

"I wasn't a decepticon, but I had wanted to be the best decepticon warrior. Before Optimus became a Prime he was a friend of ours known as Orion Pax. He'd actually grown up in our village and helped raise Nightshade and I after our sparkparents were offlined." Arcee smiled at the memory. "We thought the war would blow over and wouldn't reach us."

"But it did," Jack said in realization. Arcee nodded and shuttered her optics again.

"My village was attacked by decepticons. Nightshade and I were able to hide, but we had to watch all our friends die in front of our optics. What made it worse was that Nightshade was going to propose to Flareup, but that plan got torn to bits when a con decided to shoot her in the spark." Arcee's shoulders were shaking as she held back tears. "I had to sit there until we were able to jump out and try to find the autobots. Soundwave caught me and…" she started crying again. "I'm the real reason why Bumblebee can't talk."

"What do you mean? Megatron damaged his voice box, not you." Raf said. Arcee shook her helm and refused to look up at the scout.

"I'm also the reason why Soundwave wears that visor. I had clawed him with my servos in the perfect angle so that he wouldn't be able to talk or see ever again without a visor. Megatron got the idea from _my_ attack. I'm so sorry Bee." Arcee sat the ground while crying. Bee ran up and hugged her. He whirred something and Raf smiled.

"He says he doesn't blame her." the boy translated. When Bee backed away from the femme Arcee had stopped crying but she still looked guilty.

"Soundwave was about to kill me when Tailgate tackled him and the decepticons fled. That when I found out that Orion had become Optimus and I also met Ratchet." Arcee smiled a little up at Optimus and Ratchet who returned the gesture.

"So that's how you met Tailgate?" Miko asked. Arcee nodded and looked down again.

"We were the only survivors of the massacre. I decided to be trained to be a warrior while Nightshade worked with Ratchet to become a medic. I was terrible, I couldn't get anything right. Tailgate knew I was about to give up but he told me to keep going for it. Truth is…we weren't just partners. He was my sparkmate." Arcee admitted. The humans, Bulkhead, and Bee gave out a surprised gasp.

"How are you still alive?" Bulkhead asked, looking as though if he touched her she'd fall apart. Arcee sighed and shook her helm.

"I don't know honestly." Arcee mumbled.

"Wait, Arcee's dying?" Jack squeaked. "How?"

"I'm not dying, just close to it. Basically, I'm missing literally half my spark because half of it belonged to Tailgate and vice versa." Arcee explained. "I'm surprised I'm still allowed on missions, though I was on leave when I was carrying our sparkling." And for the first time during the story, Arcee gave a genuine smile.

"What's a sparkling?" Miko asked. June seemed to understand and shook her head.

"Miko, I think it means that Arcee's a mother." June said. Arcee nodded at the woman, still smiling.

"What?!" Jack, Miko, and Raf gasped.

"Her name was Solarflare, I sent her with Nightshade when we fled Cybertron so…" Arcee's optics widened and she jumped up. "Solarflare's landing too! I get to see my little sparkling again!"

"It must be hard raising a child in a war." June said with a frown. Arcee's smile faltered and she looked over at the woman and sighed.

"You have no idea. I doesn't help that every night Solar would ask when Tailgate would come home. I told her he's at the Well of Sparks. She's too young to understand that he's offline, she only thinks he's on a mission or vacation right now." Arcee said sadly. Bulkhead gave her a confused look.

"Why not just tell her the truth?" the green mech asked. Arcee shot him a deadly glare.

"You try telling a sparkling that her Creator will never come home because he was offlined by a sadistic spiderbot!" Arcee growled, her voice full of venom. Bulkhead raised his servos and backed off.

"Optimus," Ratchet, who had turned back to the computer, started. "Nightshade and Solarflare have landed and are ready for pickup." Optimus nodded and turned to the humans.

"Jack, you're in charge of the ground bridge." Optimus said. Jack nodded and opened the bridge. Arcee ran through with the others and immediately froze at the scene before her. Decepticons were dragging Nightshade and Solarflare, who was screaming for help, out of the ship with Megatron nearby. "Autobots, do not harm Nightshade or Solarflare, but get them to safety."

"Right," the team responded. Arcee let out a low growl as they watched Megatron walk up to the two captured autobots. He had his normal sadistic grin on his face and Arcee could only imagine how scared her sparkling was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nightshade and Solarflare. Where's Arcee?" the warlord asked. Solarflare whimpered and hid behind her uncle. Arcee wanted to run up and save them but Optimus held her back with a servo.

"Leave her alone, she's only a sparkling." Nightshade growled. Megatron scowled and grabbed him by the neck.

"If you want to live, autobot, I suggest you answer my questions. You're only a medic in training, not even a challenge for a vehicon." Megatron snarled. Arcee growled at the insult to her twin. Optimus advanced forward without the others following.

"Megatron, release him!" Optimus demanded. Megatron threw Nightshade to the ground and faced his enemy. Nightshade grunted in pain as he slowly stood up and got into a defensive stance.

"Optimus, I don't know if you've noticed, but there's only one of you and many decepticons." Megatron sneered. Arcee jumped out and aimed her blasters at Megatron, the other autobots following suit.

"Think again, decepticreep!" Arcee growled. Nightshade smirked at his twin while Solarflare grinned and tried to run up to Arcee. A vehicon kicked her back towards Nightshade hard. Arcee growled for the third time and shot the head off of the vehicon. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" That was all the two teams needed to jump into action. Arcee went straight for her family, killing any con that tried to get near her. When she made it to then Arcee wrapped Solarflare in a hug.

"Carrier!" the youngling sobbed. The poor thing was frightened and she didn't know what was going on or why her Carrier and uncle were killing decepticons.

"Shh, it's okay sweetspark. Let's get you home, 'kay?" Arcee whispered. Solarflare nodded and was carried by Arcee as she ran through the ground bridge with the others. On the way through Arcee was shot in the back. She curled around Solarflare and tumbled into the base. She ended up on her knees holding her femmeling close. When she looked up she sighed in relief when she saw the familiar base.

"Arcee?" Jack asked. She stood and turned to the humans, still holding Solarflare. Arcee looked down at her daughter who was staring at the children in wonder.

"Solar, these are Jack, Raf, Miko, June, and Agent Fowler. Guys, this is my daughter Solarflare." Arcee introduced. Fowler, who had arrived shortly after the autobots left, was staring open mouthed at the family.

"You…have…a…daughter. Is that even possible?" Fowler asked. Arcee shot him a glare.

"Is it possible for humans to have a daughter?" she retorted. Fowler closed his mouth and looked over at Nightshade who was talking to Optimus.

"Is he the dad or something?" he muttered. Arcee gave him a disgusted look.

"Nightshade's my twin brother!" she hissed. She put Solarflare down so she could play with Bumblebee, considering he was the youngest of the bots. Jack could now see how Nightshade and Arcee were related. They were the same height but Nightshade had a manlier build than Arcee and was black. His optics were a soft blue and he was a two-wheeler as well. "Hey Nightshade, come over here a sec."

"What is it 'Cee?" he asked as he walked up. Arcee motioned to Jack.

"'Shade, this is my partner Jack. That's his mom June, our liaison Agent Fowler, Miko, and Raf." Arcee introduced. Nightshade grinned at the humans.

"Hey fleshies, name's Nightshade." The black mech said. Jack noted one difference between the twins: Nightshade seemed more easy going. "So Jack, have you been keeping my sis out of trouble?" Arcee sent him a glare.

"I'm his guardian, Shade. Not the other way around" she faked being offended but the smirk said otherwise.

"Carrier!" a small voice sounded. Miko let out an "aw" when Arcee picked up Solarflare happily. It was weird for Jack to know that his guardian was a mom of a little girl. Arcee seemed a lot more relaxed to him now that she was with her family. He smiled as Miko asked Solarflare questions about her life. Solarflare let out a yawn and Miko let out another "aw" as the femmeling fought to stay awake.

"Come on Solar, I think it's time for you to go to recharge." Arcee whispered. She looked over at Nightshade with a sigh. "I have to take Jack home. Will you-"

"Arcee I'll catch a ride with mom, you should stay with Solarflare and Nightshade since they just got here." Jack said. Arcee gave him a thankful smile before heading off to her room with her sleeping sparkling in her arms.

* * *

What do ya think? Like it? Hate it?

Who do you want next? :)


	2. Ratchet

This chapter is dedicated to **Mayday200**! **invaderrife **I'd love to do one on Starscream but I'm at lost for ideas and I can't PM you because you were a guest reviewer. Please explain what you want to have in the story.

This one's Ratchet!

* * *

Ratchet grumbled in annoyance at the humans' games. The TV was up too loud for his liking and he held back the urge to snap at them. Finally he had enough of the noise and stormed off down the hall, not even paying attention to Solarflare who greeted him happily. Arcee frowned and stared off at the medic.

"What's his problem?" Miko questioned. Optimus sighed and shook his helm, earning everyone's attention. Truth be told, Ratchet had a past that was quite sparkbreaking. Optimus turned to his team with sorrow-filled optics.

"Miko, Arcee's story had brought back some of his own memories as well. Back on Cybertron he was planning to be bonded to a femme named Lunafire." Optimus stated. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He then began Ratchet's past.

**Flashback**

A younger Ratchet, just out of med school, worked on a mech's shoulder who had gotten wounded while saving a femme from a gang. The war hadn't started so it was the final years of the Golden Age. The femme who had been attacked was named Lunafire and her older brother, who had saved her, was Ironhide. Lunafire was laying on a berth unconscious. She was a midnight blue with silver highlighting's and blue optics. Ironhide kept protesting, saying that his sister was more important than him. Finally Ratchet had enough and hit him on the helm with a wrench.

"That's quite enough! She's only in stasis at the moment! She's perfectly fine!" Ratchet growled. Ironhide stared at the young medic in shock. He grumbled under his breath but otherwise remained silent until his repairs were done. They heard a groan and both turned to see Lunafire slowly sitting up.

"Ironhide where are we?" Lunafire asked worriedly. Ratchet realized she must've been suffering from trauma at the moment. "Who are you?"

"My designation's Ratchet, I'm a medic." Ratchet muttered before turning to leave.

"Aren't you a little young to be a medic?" Lunafire asked. Ratchet could hear Ironhide chuckling at the scene. Ratchet turned to her with a raised optic ridge. _So much for the trauma theory,_ he thought to himself.

"I just got out of the Academy if that's what you're wondering. You can leave whenever." Ratchet responded before heading into his office. A month or so later somebot knocked on his door at his small apartment. When he opened it he was shocked to find his ex-teacher standing there with a smile on his faceplate.

"Ratchet, there is an important task that I hope you will be able to manage." The mech said. Ratchet was surprised by the request but simply nodded. "There's a student of mine, she's very talented and I want her to become your apprentice for now. She reminds me much of you when you were in training."

"Of course, sir, what's her name?" Ratchet asked. The mech merely shrugged and left without another word. Ratchet grumbled something about mysterious mechs and shut the door. The next day Ratchet heard someone walk into his office and clear their throat awkwardly. When he looked up he was startled to see Lunafire standing there. "Lunafire? What are you doing here?"

"My professor had told me to come here for further training." The shy femme responded. Ratchet didn't know how to respond, this was the femme he was assigned to train? He began to question her on what she knew and was taken off guard on how educated she was. He led her through basic procedures with willing patients, including a youngling named Bumblebee. A group of older younglings began taunting the poor mechling while they waited for their own checkup. That earned them a long lecture from Lunafire and no energon goodies.

"You handle younglings well," Ratchet observed. Lunafire smiled and shook her helm.

"I'm a little protective over the weak, that's the reason I became a medic. Hide's still giving me scrap about it." Lunafire said with a shrug. She then giggled slightly. "He said you were a grump."

"Did he? I'll have to remember that the next time he comes in." Ratchet muttered. But he smirked as he continued to work. Over the course of a few years they had gotten extremely close and the war had started. They both chose the autobot side without hesitation, both agreeing that it'd be the better side. Ratchet became CMO and Lunafire was his SIC. They had started dating, but refused to tell Ironhide since he was so protective over his little sister.

Ironhide grumbled under his breath as he returned from a mission wounded. He had received a hard blow to the shoulder and now that arm refused to move. Prime had him go straight to Ratchet, and while he was there he had to inform the medic that he was needed on a mission with Optimus, Tailgate, and a few other soldiers in a small village being attacked by decepticons. When he opened the med bay doors he was shocked to see Ratchet kissing Lunafire. Anger welled up in him and he clenched his fist.

"What the frag is going on in here?!" the furious black mech growled loudly. Lunafire jumped and saw Hide standing in the doorway. Before she could blink Ironhide was grabbing Ratchet's throat and slamming him into a wall with his good arm.

"Ironhide what are you doing?" Ratchet gasped, struggling to break free.

"Ironhide STOP!" Lunafire yelled. Both mechs froze and looked at the pissed off femme. "Leave him alone, Hide! It was my idea not to tell you."

"But-" Ironhide began to protest but she cut in.

"I love him!" tears were beginning to form in her optics before she ran out of the room. Ironhide was so shocked that he let go of Ratchet and backed away from the medic. Ratchet rubbed his sore neck cables as he stared after his apprentice. Ironhide couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. He looked down at his servo that had so recently threatened to offline the CMO. Guilt washed through him as Ratchet moved to find her. Ironhide stopped him with his good arm and shook his helm.

"Give her time to calm down, right now Optimus needs you for a new mission." Ironhide said. Suddenly a wrench hit him hard on the helm from behind. Ratchet was glaring up at him with dangerous optics.

"What was that back there? Is it that bad that I'm with Lunafire? Why won't you accept it?" Ratchet's voice had pain in it, and it was a valid pain as well. He and Ironhide had become good friends after a while and the medic felt betrayed. Without waiting for the answer Ratchet stormed out of the room. Red Alert walked in and saw Ironhide's wound, immediately taking care of it.

**End flashback**

"That had been right before the mission where we found Arcee and Nightshade." Optimus said as he turned to the twins. Arcee had to smirk slightly.

"So that's why Ratchet was such a grump that day." Arcee noted. She had to duck as a wrench came flying at her helm. She turned and glared at the medic responsible. "Hey watch it while I'm holding Solarflare!"

"So what happened to Lunafire?" Fowler asked curiously. Ratchet froze and looked down sadly. Optimus put a servo on his old friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"We were at the hospital in Iacon…"

**Flashback**

Lunafire was organizing tools when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled and automatically knew who it was. It had taken a while but they had finally gotten Ironhide to accept the fact that they were together now. They began discussing about the current state of the young twins they had found in the village, Arcee and Nightshade. The femme had been in the worst shape due to her scuffle with Soundwave. Neither brought up the fact that they were planning on becoming bonded soon, trying to keep it a surprise. Of course, Optimus and Ironhide knew, but they had yet to tell the other autobots.

"I have to take Arcee and Nightshade to training, I'll be back." Ratchet murmured in her audio receptor. He left with a small sigh. The young bots he was supposed to take to training followed him outside the building and to a different one nearby. He watched them spar until a loud explosion startled everyone. Jolt ran in with a horrified look on his faceplate.

"Decepticons are attacking the hospital!" the young medic exclaimed. The twins stopped fighting and Tailgate turned sharply to face him. Ratchet wasted no time in running to the scene. The sight laid before him was gruesome. Injured bots ran out of the hospital only to be offlined by a decepticon. More autobots showed up and the cons retreated, but not before setting off another bomb in the hospital. Ironhide, one of the autobots present, tried to run up to the ruins but was held back by Optimus.

"We can't let them die! Luna's still in there!" Ratchet exclaimed. Ironhide looked shocked and terrified all at the same time.

"Ratchet, anyone else in there is most likely offline." Optimus retorted. "I will not send anyone inside until the fire is put out, then we'll search for survivors."

**End flashback**

"I remember that day, it was the first time we were let out of the med bay." Nightshade said with a frown. That had been the last time anyone had seen Lunafire. Pain filled Ratchet's voice and optics as he relived that horrid day. If he had only stayed while the twins were in training then maybe he could've saved her.

"Many bots were lost and captured that day. Optimus had made the right decision to keep Ironhide and I from going inside." Ratchet said sadly. The humans were silent for a while before Raf spoke up.

"Wait, since Ironhide had a sibling bond with her, wouldn't he know if she died or not?" he asked. They had learned a lot about Cybertronian bonds ever since they found out that Arcee had a family of her own. Ratchet frowned and shook his helm.

"Sometime at the beginning of the explosion Lunafire had cut their bond, so we have no idea if she's alive or not." The medic stated.

**On the Nemesis**

Megatron waited for the new decepticon arrivals to dock his ship. They still had one surviving captive left from the attack so many years ago. He heard yelling and smirked as a cruelly beaten and bound femme was thrown at his pedes. She glared up at him with her piercing blue optics. She seemed to be without fear, much like her older brother, but on the inside she was trembling. She was now kneeling in the presence of the decepticon warlord.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lunafire, sister of that pathetic weapons specialist Ironhide." Megatron snarled. Lunafire growled under her breath.

"My brother is not pathetic and you know it!" she exclaimed angrily. Megatron laughed harshly, causing the young medic to flinch. She knew she was in a lot of scrap now.

**Autobot base**

"Optimus you won't believe this, I've located the decepticon warship!" Ratchet called out from his spot at the computer. The others were soon by his side as the medic let out a small gasp. "And there's an autobot onboard."

"How?" Arcee asked curiously.

"More like who?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus narrowed his optics at the screen.

"And at the same time another autobot is landing." The Prime pointed out. "Arcee and Bumblebee will accompany me to the Nemesis, Ratchet you go with Bulkhead and Nightshade to bring back the arrival. Solarflare you must stay here with the humans. Jack-"

"Ground bridge duty, got it." the raven haired teen confirmed. Optimus nodded at him and had Ratchet open the ground bridge. Solarflare hugged her Carrier and uncle quickly.

"Autobots, roll out!"

**On the Nemesis**

The three bots snuck through the halls of the Nemesis silently, trying hard not to be seen. When they heard shouting they picked up the pace in fear for the autobot captive. Arcee went ahead, being the most agile, and peeked around the corner. She held back a gasp when she saw Megatron holding a sword up to Lunafire's neck. Optimus and Bumblebee also saw the scene and were shocked to see her alive.

"Take the prisoner to the brig!" Megatron ordered after he knocked Lunafire out. The three autobots ducked into hiding as the vehicons dragged their comrade to the brig. They followed discreetly and managed to get there without being seen.

"We must hurry, her life may very well depend on it." Optimus said solemnly. Arcee carefully hacked the lock on the door and when it opened she was punched in the faceplate. She skidded back and readied her blasters. Both femmes relaxed when they saw each other.

"_Lunafire, how are you alive?"_ Bumblebee asked in shock. Lunafire smiled at the scout weakly.

"Stories later, can we go now? Or are you a prisoner too?" she asked softly. Optimus shook his helm.

"We shall leave now. Jack, bridge us back." Optimus commed the base and the ground bridge opened down the hall. The autobots, including Lunafire who had a Cybertronian alt form, transformed and drove through the bridge. Lunafire ended up going too fast and ended up transforming and sliding on her knees to stop at their own base.

"Woah!" a femme voice exclaimed. Lunafire looked up to see five organics staring at her, three of which were younglings. "Who are you? How long were you captured by the decepticons? How did they get you?"

"Okay now, calm down. Only one question at a time." The midnight blue femme stood with a smile. "My name's Lunafire, Ironhide if you know him is my older brother."

"Wait, YOU'RE Lunafire? Ratchet told us that you were caught in an explosion and no one's seen you since." Jack said. Lunafire immediately jumped up happily.

"Ratchet's here? Where is he?" Lunafire asked happily. Arcee smirked at her and noticed something and looked around the room. "What's wrong, Arcee?"

"Have you happened to see a small orange and youngling around?" Arcee asked worriedly. Bee whirred in surprise and scanned the room as well. Arcee saw Lunafire smirk and turned to her. "What?"

"I'm guessing that this youngling is your daughter, and the Creator's Tailgate isn't it?" Luna observed. Arcee smiled and nodded, but Lunafire could sense the sadness. "He's offline isn't he?"

"How are you so observant?" Raf inquired. Lunafire looked over at the young boy. The humans didn't seem fazed at all by the younglings disappearance.

"It's a habit I picked up from Hide. Might I ask who you are?" the humans introduced themselves. Suddenly Arcee yelped in surprise when she was tackled to the ground by a youngling.

"I win!" the femmeling exclaimed. She hugged Arcee before seeing Lunafire. "Hi, I'm Solarflare! Who are you?"

"I'm Lunafire and-" she was cut off when there was a comm. from the other team asking for a ground bridge. Lunafire quickly hid so they couldn't see her. When the others walked in her spark warmed at the sight of Ratchet, and even more so when Ironhide lastly came through.

"So who was on the Nemesis?" Ratchet asked his leader, not seeing anyone new. Optimus and the others held back a smirk as they explained that a comrade had indeed been captured, but severely wounded. He never once did he mention who it was, which bugged the others besides those who had been there. "Well who was it-GAH!" Ratchet was caught off guard when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Lunafire.

"Lunafire?!" Bulkhead, Nightshade, and Ironhide exclaimed in surprise. Lunafire continued to sit on Ratchet with a victorious spark.

"Hey guys!" she chirped happily. Ironhide suddenly turned serious when he saw the poor shape his little sister was in. Ratchet managed to get out from under her and was shocked to see how badly she was hurt.

"Luna, what happened to you?" Ratchet growled, cursing the decepticons. As everyone walked into the med bay to treat her wounds she began to explain how she had been captured by cons and just recently had been brought to Megatron. Ironhide looked pissed to the core at how she was mistreated and underfed. She was sipping a cube of energon when Ratchet finally finished her repairs. It had gotten a little late and the humans had gone home and the other bots had gone into recharge for the night. He could already see Luna dozing off as she set down the energon cube. Lunafire saw his sadness in his optics and lifted his helm up to face her.

"What's bugging you, Ratch?" she whispered. Ratchet sighed and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled into his side with a smile.

"I just wish you could've been saved from the explosion without being captured." Ratchet responded. Lunafire straightened until she was looking directly into his optics.

"Ratchet, I stayed to protect the patients. I know most of them must've offlined but it's not your fault I was captured." And with that she kissed him for the first time in many years. Ratchet pulled her closer as his spark warmed at the embrace. They finally parted with similar smiles.

"I love you."

* * *

Tada! Next will be Starscream if I get more info on what's wanted, if not then it'll be Optimus Prime! :)


	3. Optimus Prime

**Okay so this one's for Autobot Shadowstalker! This is Optimus Prime everybody! :)**

* * *

Orion Pax was hard at work at the Hall of Records in Iacon while his mentor, Alpha Trion, was busy training new workers. He had to admit that his job was boring at times, but it was the only one he had. He wondered how his brother, Megatronus, was doing in the gladiator pits in Kaon. That mech always seemed to be getting himself into trouble, even when they were sparklings. Orion was brought out of his thoughts when a femme walked in studying a datapad. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hi, my name's Elita One, do you know where I can find a mech called Orion Pax?" she asked quietly. Orion didn't understand why she was so nervous to be around him. He was never a fighter.

"I am Orion Pax. What do you need?" Orion responded. The femme looked slightly relieved that she'd found him.

"Sorry, if I don't seem all that out-going. My sister have been bugging me lately so I've been sorta quiet. I just finished training and Alpha Trion told me to be your partner for now. Is that alright?" Elita asked, a little more strongly than she had been earlier. Orion nodded and had her sit next to him at the large desk. She turned out to be a hard worker, even as she told him of her sisters, Arcee and Chromia.

Said femmes were walking to their sisters' workplace. They chatted nonchalantly about the possible war on their servos. Elita was the leader of the trine and she was currently trying to find out more about the threats by working at the Hall of Records. The femme was a spy, yes, but not a treacherous one. She only needed to find out if there really was a war brewing so they could be ready to protect themselves. When the entered the Hall of Records a giant mech walked up to them, making the sisters feel dwarfed.

"I know the real reason why your sister is here." The mech said. Arcee swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Though I am surprised you'd go through such troubles to gain information on a fantasy war."

"We knew there was a war starting up, we just wanted to know when and how so we could protect our family." Chromia stated coolly. The mech smirked and held out his servo which the two femmes shook.

"My name's Alpha Trion, I was Elita One's trainer. I'll go get her for you." He introduced before going into another room where Orion and Elita were still talking. Alpha Trion smirked at how Orion seemed to be so comfortable around her after only a short period of time. "Elita One, your sisters are here to take you home."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye Orion, it was nice meeting you." Elita said.

"Goodbye Elita." Orion said with a semi-sad smile. She had been the first person since he moved to Iacon that really took the time to get to know him other than his mentor and Ratchet. When Elita entered the main room she was greeted by her sisters. After saying a quick farewell to Alpha Trion they left. Elita remained unusually quiet the whole walk home which worried her trine.

"Hey Elita, what's bugging ya?" Chromia finally asked while turning around. Arcee stopped as well and crossed her arms at her sister. Elita looked down quickly in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Elita said. "It was just a long day at work."

"Uh huh, sure." Arcee mumbled. Chromia narrowed her optics before the snapped wide again. She grinned widely and bit back a snicker. "Chromia?"

"You met a mech!" Chromia accused. Arcee's optics widened and she turned to Elita whose cooling fans had turned on. "Let me guess, it's whoever was your partner today. You have to tell us who!"

"Yeah I met a mech, but-"

"Ooh our sis has a crush?" Arcee smirked. Elita groaned and stormed away from her triumphant sisters. The next day she was sent back to work with Orion again. They had a lot of work to do but it felt worth it considering they shared a lot in common. Elita told him more about her sisters and she learned of his twin brother, Megatronus. Suddenly a red and white bot with blue optics ran into the room.

"Orion, Megatronus has been critically injured in a battle!" the medic exclaimed. Orion jumped up, Elita following pursuit.

"Where is he, Ratchet?" Orion asked. Ratchet raised his optic ridge at Elita but motioned for them to follow. Orion left a datapad with a message explaining the situation in case Alpha Trion went looking for them. Elita didn't know why she was going with them, but she was worried for Orion and his brother. She knew all about sibling bonds, having two herself, and she knew that it'd hurt Orion physically and emotionally if Megatronus offlined. When they left the building they transformed and drove straight for Kaon. When they transformed and began to walk towards the hospital there were a lot of perverted remarks made at Elita.

"How much for one night?" "Why don't you come home with me little femme?" And so on so on. Elita began to feel uncomfortable and slunk away. Orion let out a low growl and glared at whoever tried to get to her. Not all of Kaon was this bad, but Megatronus happened to live in the worst part of it. Elita felt a little more secure when he did so. When they made it to the hospital Knockout, a young medic still in training, was trying his hardest to keep Megatronus stable.

"Orion, femme, stay out here for 10 klicks or so until I can get him stabilized." Ratchet ordered. Elita, not even bothered that he didn't bother learning her name, and Orion nodded and waited in the lobby. Orion stared at the med bay doors uneasily. Elita put a servo on his shoulder and offered him a sad smile. He put his servo over the one on his shoulder.

"Why did you come?" Orion asked. Elita sighed and removed her servo and put it on her lap, looking down at it.

"I don't know. I guess it just reminded me of the time I found out Chromia had gotten put into ICU." Elita answered. Orion's optics widened. "When we were younglings we didn't know how to close our bonds when we're in pain so we felt anything and everything. Our family wasn't exactly the most peaceful at the time. We lived in the lower parts of Kaon, I grew up here. One day there was a fight that had broken out and Chromia…" Elita shook her helm sadly.

"The poor thing had accidentally gotten in the middle of the fight and a stray shot hit her in the stomach." The receptionist at the counter said sorrowfully. "She's very lucky to be alive. I had to manually block her bond from Arcee and Elita when they started feeling the immense pain as well."

"Orion, this is my old friend Solarflare. She's actually a medic in training." Elita said with a small smile. "Solar, this is Orion Pax. We work together at the Hall of Records in Iacon."

"So you finally made it to Iacon!" Solarflare said happily. She noticed how close the two were sitting together and smirked. "Ooh, do I see love blooming?" Elita's cooling fans turned on and she looked down.

"Solar you're worse than Arcee and Chromia!" Elita accused embarrassedly. Solarflare only laughed at their reactions, Orion not knowing what to say. Finally Ratchet came back out and was confused to see his trainee laughing while Orion looked confused and the femme he'd never met before glaring at Solarflare.

"What in the All Spark is going on?" Ratchet demanded. The three bots jumped and faced the angered medic. "Megatronus is awake now, you can see him Orion." When Orion left to see his brother Ratchet glared at the femmes in the room. "Solarflare what is going on in here?"

"Sorry Ratchet, but Elita's an old friend of mine. She grew up here and I was just bugging her about something that happened in our past." Solarflare said sheepishly. Elita looked down shyly when Ratchet looked over at her in surprise.

"Elita? As in Elita One, Arcee and Chromia's sister?" Ratchet asked. Elita smiled slightly and nodded. She wondered when he'd recognize her.

"I'm surprised you're still working in lower Kaon, with your skills you could work in any area." Elita commented. Ratchet shrugged lightly with a sigh.

"I'm needed here more than anywhere else. How did you end up in Iacon?" Ratchet asked. Elita told him about how her trine had finally managed to make it to Iacon and for them each to get a job. She even told them her true intentions when she had originally started to work at the Hall of Records. Ratchet, when Elita was done, glanced at the med bay doors before turning back to her. "Neither of you repeat a word of what I'm about to tell you, understand?"

"Yes sir." The femmes said simultaneously. Ratchet sighed and rechecked to make sure they were truly alone.

"There's word going around that Megatronus is starting a rebellion. He wants to speak with the High Council first to see if they will change Cybertron. His views are smart and I agree, but the way he's going at this if he doesn't succeed in persuading the Council, he might very well cause a civil war. He hasn't revealed his intentions to Orion yet, but I'm sure he's going to want his brother to back him up at the Council meeting." Ratchet informed. Elita's optics widened as she stood quickly.

"I have to warn Arcee and Chromia!" Elita exclaimed. She tried to run out but Ratchet hit her in the helm with a wrench. She rubbed the dent and glared at him. "Ow Ratchet! What was that for?"

"What did I tell you? You can't tell anyone about this!" Ratchet growled. Elita pouted but returned to her seat. No one in the room noticed that Megatronus and Orion had heard everything that was said.

Late one night there was a knock on the door of Elita One, Arcee, and Chromia's shared house. Each of the three groaned and tried to ignore it. The war had already started and they had been in a major battle earlier that day and didn't want to get up. When there was a gunshot outside all three jumped out of their berths and ran for the door. They should've known something bad was happening if the person was visiting at this time of night. On their doorstep lay Solarflare, severely wounded.

"Solar!" the trine exclaimed. The decepticon responsible for the injury tried to shoot them too but was instantly offlined by Chromia. Elita and Arcee pulled their friend inside as Chromia ran to get the First Aid Kit. Arcee, having the most medical training, began working on the most dangerous parts while Elita made sure to turn off her pain receptors in case she onlined. Chromia looked outside to check that there were no more decepticons.

"I'm going to get Ratchet and Prime." Chromia growled. "Stay here."

"Stay safe!" the two replied. About 20 klicks later the CMO and leader ran into the house, Chromia following them close behind. Arcee led Ratchet to her room, saying they could use her berth for a medical one. When they left Chromia and Elita were alone with Optimus. Elita sat on the ground and curled up with her knees to her chassis. Solarflare was her best friend and because they were too lazy to get up, she was shot. She felt arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Optimus holding her. Chromia had apparently left the room because they were now alone.

"O-Optimus?" Elita whimpered as she began to cry. Optimus rubbed her back soothingly. Her spark warmed at the motion and she leaned into him. "I-It's all my fault. I should've gotten up instead of staying in my berth."

"Shh. No it's not, Elita." Optimus murmured. He tightened his hold on her momentarily before pulling back. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her faceplate. Finally Arcee came into the room in tears. Elita froze and looked up at her sister, fearing the worst.

"Ratchet said there's nothing left he can do. She's going to offline soon." Arcee said. Elita's optics widened and she couldn't speak. Optimus put a servo on her shoulder, but she still didn't give a reaction. Arcee looked over at Optimus with sorrowful optics. "Optimus, can I talk to you for a minute?" The Prime nodded and stood. They walked into another room and Arcee crossed her arms. "You love Elita, don't you?"

"Arcee-"

"No, Prime, you're not going to convince me otherwise. You love my sister, and I can tell she feels the same way through our bond. Tell me the truth, did you ask her to bond with you?" Arcee's voice was serious. Optimus was silent before he smiled a little.

"Not yet, but I plan to." Arcee grinned and shook her helm.

"Never thought I'd get you to admit that, just don't tell Chromia unless she says yes. But I wouldn't be too worried about that. Now go be with her, she could really use your support." Optimus nodded and walked back into their living room. Elita was crying again in the corner with Chromia trying to comfort her. When the blue femme saw him she back away to give them space. Optimus knelt in front of her before pulling her into a hug. Chromia smiled a little before leaving to help Ratchet take Solarflare's body to the morgue. Elita felt guilty for not helping her friend in the first place.

"Elita look at me." Optimus whispered. She looked up into his bright blue optics painfully. "Solarflare's passing wasn't your fault, or Arcee's, or Chromia's. Please stop blaming yourself." He then surprised her with a soothing kiss.

Elita One paced the living room of the house she now shared with Optimus. She had just returned from her checkup with Ratchet and she had something very important to tell him. When the Prime finally came home she welcomed him with a hug. Optimus smiled and returned the embrace but he could sense that something was wrong when she pulled him onto the couch.

"Optimus…there's something I need to tell you" Elita said quietly. Optimus placed a servo on hers and gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm…carrying." Optimus' optics widened and a look of shock was planted on his face. He couldn't find his voice for a minute, but when he did he picked her up and swung her around laughing happily.

"Mech or femme?" Optimus asked, his optics glinting with happiness. Elita shook her helm with a sadistic smirk.

"I'm not going to tell!" she teased. Optimus frowned, deciding to play along with her game. "Besides, you should be patient enough to see what _she's_ going to be."

"We're…having a femme?" Optimus asked. Elita smirked and hugged him again. Optimus couldn't believe it, he was going to be a Creator! Then the realization finally sunk in: they were in the middle of a war with a sparkling on the way. Scrap.

Elita smiled as she held her newborn sparkling close to her chassis. The little femme had finally fallen into recharge in her Carrier's arms. Elita couldn't believe she was a Carrier now, it seemed so unreal. But here she was, with a sparkling to call her own. She sighed, wishing Optimus didn't have to go on that mission a few days ago. There was a knock at the door and to her surprise and joy, in stepped Optimus with a wide smile.

"Hi Optimus!" Elita said quietly. The Prime gingerly walked over and his intakes hitched at the sight of his little daughter. "She just went into recharge. What should we name her?" Optimus turned his helm to face her with a gentle smile.

"StarRacer."

* * *

**Okay so if you've read my story Beyond Your Imagination StarRacer should sound familiar! Here's the order of the next characters I'm doing:**

**1. June Darby  
****2. Megatron  
3. Soundwave  
4. I still need to do Screamer but I don't have an idea of what to do for him. Help please?**

**Next chappy is June Darby! :)**

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! :)**


	4. June Darby

This is for **TimeLordBud. **It's time for June Darby everyone! Hope you like it!

* * *

June stood next to Cliffjumper's memorial with a heavy sigh. Her mind was drifting a lot lately, especially after meeting the autobots. It wasn't the fact that they were giant robot aliens, it was that their leader reminded her so much of Jack's father. She pulled out a locket, always hidden in her pocket, and opened it to see a picture of her family before the accident. Tears formed in her eyes at the memories it held. She heard metal footsteps and quickly put the necklace away. She looked up to see Optimus Prime approaching.

"Hello Nurse Darby." The red and blue autobot greeted. "What brings you out here this evening?"

"I've just been thinking about what happened last night." June answered. She looked back down at the locket. "You know, Optimus, you really remind me of Jack's father."

**Flashback**

June Windhowser (later on known as June Darby) sat down in her seat with a sigh. The fifteen year old ran a hand through her long black hair as she stared down at the homework she was about to turn in. Teenagers surrounded her chatting about random stuff, completely ignoring her. She never really fit in with the "popular" crowd, or any crowd at all for that matter. Her dark eyes looked up when there was a tap on her desk. In front of her stood a new student, one with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had sort of a shy smile but it was a smile. He seemed unsure about who to sit by so he decided on the outcast?

"Hey, my name's John, John Darby. Can I sit next to you?" he asked. June shrugged with a small smile.

"Sure, I'm June Windhowser. Lame last name huh?" she chuckled. John smirked and sat down in the empty seat next to her. They passed notes during the class, even after they had been caught. June told him of her dream of becoming a nurse and he was hoping to be a mechanic. He'd talk about how every machine is like a life to take care of. June couldn't help but snicker at how excited he'd get over it. They were living in Jasper, Nevada. There wasn't a single auto mechanic shop in sight at the time and John would fix up people's cars for free so they could leave the dead-end town faster.

"June, John! Pay attention!" the teacher snapped. June blushed and looked down at her desk as people snickered. When the bell rang she gathered her stuff and headed for the cafeteria. John caught up to her with a worried look. He didn't like how people were laughing at her for talking to him during class and getting caught.

"Hey June, you okay?" He asked. She set down her stuff on a table before grabbing a tray for her food. He grabbed his own and got in line behind her. "I mean, you looked upset when everyone laughed."

"It's nothing. I've dealt with this since junior high. That was nothing." June mumbled as she sat down at the table. John frowned but let the matter drop…for now. They enjoyed their lunch and talked about random subjects.

**Time skip**

It was graduation day, and guess who was the valedictorian? June Windhowser of course! She was at the top of her class that year even though she had been distracted by John most of the time. He said that he had a surprise for her after the ceremony at the party at her house. When they finally got home there was a big party with their families. June sat on a tree branch waiting for John to walk by, and when he did she sprung out and tackled him to the ground. He laid there in surprise for a moment and flipped so he was on top of her. He laughed as she pouted.

"I win!" he exclaimed. June pushed him off and stood up. They climbed back into the tree and watched the party in silence. "So, what are you planning on doing now that we've graduated?"

"Well…I need to talk to you about that. I was accepted into the NYU Florida College of Nursing…full scholarship and everything. I'm leaving Jasper." June admitted. John froze and was silent. "I'll come back, I promise. But this is my dream, John. Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He sighed. June gave him a curious look, but didn't press more. They just enjoyed the night and the time they had together before she had to leave Jasper.

**Several years later**

June sighed in relief when the familiar town of Jasper, Nevada came into view. It was nice to be home, even though her parents had moved to another city nearby. She smiled when the taxi parked outside of the house she hadn't seen in forever. The old tree was still standing and she couldn't help but feel excited. She didn't carry the bags with her when she ran up to knock on the door. When John opened the door he was taken off guard by a girl tackling him in a hug.

"June?!" he gasped. He hugged her back tightly. "You're back!"

"Of course I am! I'm moving back into my parents' old house now that they've moved." June exclaimed. Did I forget to mention they had been neighbors since they were little? Well they were. "And I already have a job at the nearby hospital."

"That's great! You finally get to live your dream!" John smiled at her. They grabbed her things and went over to her house to catch up on what's happened. Apparently John had also been living his dream, he now had his own auto shop. John pulled something out of his pocket that he had been holding onto since their graduation. "Hey June, remember at the graduation party how I suddenly changed my mind about talking to you about something?"

"Yeah, it was right after I told you that I was moving away. Why?" June asked as she put something away in a desk. John stood from his chair and turned her so she'd face him.

"I've been waiting years to ask you this and June…" he knelt down on one knee and opened the box in front of her to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Tears welled up in June's eyes and she couldn't find her voice for a moment.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she exclaimed.

**A few years later**

June lay in the hospital bed with a happy smile as the nurse handed her a small bundle in a blue blanket. June looked down happily at her newborn baby boy. The door opened and John followed a nurse inside the room. He grinned joyfully at the sight of his son. He sat in the seat next to June and looked down at him. June, without looking away from the baby, leaned against her husband.

"What should we name him?" John asked. June thought for a minute then handed her son to his father.

"How about Jackson?" she suggested.

Their lives only went downhill after this.

**Ten years later**

A ten year old Jackson Darby watched in worry as his parents fought. He gasped when John slapped June hard across the face and called her a word that Jack refused to repeat. John then left the house in a rage and never came back. June knelt on the ground and began to cry as the love of her life left her as a single mom. Jack ran up and hugged in hopes to understand what was going on.

"Momma?" he asked. June looked at him and petted his hair. "Where's daddy going?"

"I don't know, and I'm afraid daddy might not be coming home." June answered. Jack didn't understand, why would he leave them forever? Had he done something wrong? June realized in fear that she had to raise Jack alone and support them on a nurse's salary.

**End flashback**

"John only returned to get an actual divorce. Since I got custody over Jack he's supposed to pay for child support, but he never does. I could take it to court but I don't want to see his face again. I don't know what sent him over the edge like that, but that was the first time he's ever lost his temper." June sighed. Optimus was mortified at the woman's story. At first he wondered what was so upsetting, seeing as she seemed so happy at the beginning. The way he treated her was out of line and the man showed no mercy on his family. Optimus knelt down and used a finger to gently lift up her chin.

"You did a good job at raising Jack. If there's anything you two need do not hesitate to ask." The Prime stated. June smiled and put her hand on his large finger.

"Thanks Optimus."

* * *

Tada! Hope you liked it! :)

The order (okay I misread a review so Megatron is no longer on the list sorry):

1. Soundwave

2. Miko

3. Airachnid, Dreadwing, Breakdown and Knockout (how they met...hmmm)

4. Bulkhead and Wheeljack (again how they met...hmmm)

If you want something to happen in any of these one-shots tell me and I'd love to put it in! :)


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys Autobot StarRacer here!

I guess I owe you an explanation for not updating in a while. Well I'm failing a couple of my classes and my parents are pissed. I'm not allowed on FanFiction until they're at least a C (stupid Statistics). So it's gonna be a while until I update again. I'm so sorry!

-Autobot StarRacer-


	6. Author's Note Number Two

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story on hold for a while. Thanks for reading though!

-Autobot StarRacer


End file.
